User talk:TheCreaterOfEyelessAlly
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheCreaterOfEyelessAlly page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:07, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Your Pasta We aren't allowed to have unfinished pasta on the site, so your story will likely be deleted. There are also a lot of grammatical errors in your story, which means it might be below the quality standards. I do like the concept of different colored eyes being regarded as creepy and someone gouging them out, but I found it a bit out of place that a teacher would make a comment about the eyes being creepy. I also found it a bit out of place that Ally went into the staff room without the teacher noticing, shouldn't she be in class? I'm also think the teacher being in the hospital could use some explaining. Furthermore, I think the story would benefit from more of an explanation on why Ally thinks that she is a monster. I suggest changing it to where she's in love with another student who finds her eyes creepy instead, because I think it would make for a more organic story, but don't feel compelled to. I do think that you can turn it into something really good and I don't think it was awful or anything, but it just came across as incomplete in that there were a lot of details left out and opportunities left unexplored. I urge you to continue to write and not be discouraged. I recommend that you post your work on the Writer's Workshop: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Writer%27s_Workshop so that you can get feedback and some help checking your grammar. I apologize if I come across as rude or pushy, I just wish to be of help :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 07:19, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Jeff the Killer Knockoff You have posted material far too close to that included in Jeff the Killer or a "Jeff-like" entity. They now count as Jeff spinoffs and as such violate our no-spinoffs rule. If you post one again, you will receive a one-day block. If you really MUST write one, there's a on Spinpasta Wiki. Please read for more info. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without admin authorization, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:32, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Roleplaying Please don't roleplay on this website. It violates our commenting policy and site rules. If it happens again, I will have to block you. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:33, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story. It is against the rules. If you feel your story is well-written or meets the Quality Standards criteria, make a case on deletion appeal or post it into our Writer's Workshop for comprehensive user review. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:40, June 15, 2015 (UTC)